marcuzcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Worlds
''The Worlds of Marcuzcraft Plot World (Survival) ''' '' The Survival Plot World is the main world of Marcuzcraft, it contains the main spawn, the shops, the PvP arena, 11 of the 12 minigames and is the main world for players to build and store their items. Regular players can claim a 64x64x64 sized plot in this world with the /plotme claim command while standing on top of their desired plot, if the plot they are trying to claim is unowned it will become theirs if not, it will notify the player to find another empty plot. Players can add their friends to their plot with the /plotme add command, this way team players can work together without any troubles. The PvP Arena is found directly behind spawn, here players can kill each other and take any items from players they manage to kill, that makes this area dangerous if you aren't prepared. Private duels between 2 players can be hosted in the Duel Arena found at /warp duelarena Wilderness World (Survival) '' '' The Wilderness World is the main world for gathering resources to use in other worlds such as the Survival Plot World. Players can get here from the main spawn teleport sign or by typing /warp wilderness. The main spawn in the Wilderness World contains a crafting table, enchanting table and 4 anvils, it's also safe from creeper explosions etc. The Wilderness World is reset around every 5 days, but this can vary. The reason the world is reset is to prevent an ugly map and lack of resources such as wood and ores. The Wilderness World has no anti-grief so it is advised that you don't build here, all though building is allowed for things such as secret bases, players can raid these if they're found. In this world chests and furnaces are not protected and TNT/Creeper explosions along with fire is not disabled. Players should note that PvP is '''NOT enabled in this world as quite a few seem to believe. ''Creative World (Creative) ''' '' The Creative World as implied by its name is a world where players can have access to the creative game mode and build using it. To gain access to creative mode and building in the creative world you must sign up on the Marcuzcraft Forums and reply to the creative sign-up thread, once this is done you will find yourself with a 125x124x64 sized plot where you may build. Items obtained in the Creative World will not carry over to any other world, this is for obvious reasons. The Creative World spawn contains signs that let you toggle your gamemode (if you have permission) and has a pixel art Kenny from South Park placed behind the main sign board. The Creative World contains the Hunger Islands minigame/event which is located under the creative spawn, you can get there with /warp hungerislands The Nether (Survival) '' '' The Nether is a 'hell-like' world where players can find resources that cease to exist anywhere else. Players can get here from the portal above spawn in the survival Plot World. The Nether contains special mobs such as Blazes, Magma Cubes, Zombie Pigmen and Ghasts that cannot be found anywhere else. It also contains special blocks such as Netherbrick, Netherrack and Glowstone that can be sold to the shops in the survival Plot World. Anything built in this world is unprotected and can be destroyed by anyone, chests and furnaces can also be looted, it is advised that you don't build or store items in this world. The Nether is reset like the Wilderness World but the interval at which it is reset is not preset. The End (Survival) '' ' The End is a world filled with darkness where players can find resources that cease to exist anywhere else. Players can get here from the portal above spawn in the survival Plot World. The end contains a high number of Endermen that can be very dangerous to unprepared players, along with the Endermen The End is the only place to find the one and only Enderdragon. The Enderdragon only spawns one at a time, once per day. It will only spawn on a new day if another Enderdragon isn't present, it can be usefull for gaining high numbers of exp orbs and is the only way to obtain the rare Dragon Egg that can be sold to other players. Anything built in this world is not protected and can be destroyed by anyone, the same goes for chests and furnaces, it is advised that you don't build or store items in this world. The End is rarely reset but the interval at which it is reset is not preset like the Wilderness World.